Back on Earth
by DalouA
Summary: This is the sequel of Leaving all behind, this is part three.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

…xXx…

This is part three, the sequel of leaving all behind. Please read the former two parts before reading this, for other wise you shall not understand this story.

As for my former reviewers, this sequel is purely because you asked me to continue the story, I will try my very best to put this sequel up as fast as I can, and as well I shall try to not make too many errors.

…xXx…

One year has past since Shun'ty informed Py'thyna to take Nina back to planet earth.

But for those of you who want to know how this happened, lets go down Nina's memory line…

…

Nina slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was in her fathers lab, she slowly sat up, looking around.

"Lie back down my angel, you are safe now" Doctor Kent said. (Nina's father)

Nina quickly turned around, looking into her fathers eyes, it had been so long since she had seen her father, she jumped up, and gave him a hug.

"Daddy, I have missed you so much" Nina said leaping into her fathers arms, getting tears in her eyes.

Doctor Kent tightly hugged Nina, saying. "Your okay now, my angel, you don't have to worry anymore."

Nina looked up at her father asking. "How, how did I get here?"

Doctor Kent slightly let go of his daughter saying. "I was at my house, when I heard one of my windows broke, at first I thought that it was a burglar, but when I went to the room where the window broke I saw one of those creatures put you down onto the ground, and then he just disappeared."

Nina gulped as her memory started to return, and she stared to think of Shun'ty.

"I am so sorry Daddy" Nina said as she went to sit back down on the operating table."

Doctor Kent smiled saying. "Don't worry about that Nina, I already forgave you for everything and you'll be happy to know that you are in peek condition."

Nina looked up at her father slightly smiling.

….

Okay back to the present. Nina stays back at her own apartment, and she's working in the lab again, she and her father are very close now, but Jake is still giving her troubles. (Jake is a pervert at her work place, read part one for info on him)

The date is 2006, 2 December. Saturday 3 pm

Nina is currently at her work.

"Nina how are you coming along with that virus?" Doctor Kent asked.

Nina looked up from the microscope saying. "False alarm, its just a couple of un stable chemicals, no real threat, it can be cured easily."

Doctor Kent slightly signed asking. "Why do we always get the false alarms?"

Nina slightly laughed saying. "Would daddy prefer we get a deadly virus that can kill the whole planet?"

Doctor Kent laughed at his daughters remark saying. "I suppose not."

Nina smiled and walked over to the computer pushing in a couple buttons and then looking back up at her father asking. "Daddy, will it be okay if I go home? Since we have no work left here anymore anyway."

Doctor Kent smiled saying. "Yes, you can go home, I will clean up here, but remember about diner tonight, and please don't order pizza again, my system is too old to handle junk food."

Nina laugher saying. "Thanks daddy, and I promise this time I will really cook."

Doctor Kent laughed and walked over to Nina giving her a hug.

Nina walked over to the elevator, waving good bye to her father, she pushed the 1 (bottom floor) button, the elevator opened, and Nina walked inside.

When Nina walked out of the elevator she saw Jake walk towards her.

'Oh great' Nina thought to her self.

"Hello gorgeous, why are you going home so early?" Jake asked Nina.

Nina turned to face him, smiling. "I have to go home and make dinner, and stop calling me gorgeous."

Jake smiled at Nina saying. "You'll make such a good house wife and such a good mother to our children."

Nina smiled at Jake saying. "You know sometimes I wonder how you got this job, since your intelligence is seriously low."

Jake smiled saying. "Such fire"

Nina just laughed as she walked away.

Jake never gave up on the idea of dating Nina, and she was thinking of actually maybe giving him a chance, if it wasn't for the fact that she was still thinking about Shun'ty 24/7.

Even though she and Shun'ty parted to harshly, she never stopped thinking about him, she really believed that he was the love of her life, but she was sure that she would never see him again, and that just made her heart break even more, she never told her father about this, for her would never understand.

The only person that knew how Nina felt was Mery, even though Mery didn't understand how she could love an alien, Mery was there for Nina, even though Nina hit Mery over the head with a bottle.

Nina walked out of the building, and to her car, she started her car, and rode home.

When Nina got to her house, she saw that her door was open, Nina ran into her house, only to find that her best friend Mery, was standing in the kitchen packing out a bunch of groceries.

"What on earth are you doing?" Nina asked shocked.

Mery jumped up out of shock, looking at Nina. "Do you want to give me a heart attack, at least knock."

Nina looked at Mery surprised. "This is my house."

Mery slightly laughed saying. "Oh yes I forgot."

Nina laughed walking over to Mery asking. "SO what are you doing here?"

Mery smiled saying. "Well I know that your father is coming over tonight, and I also know that you cant cook, and that you have no food in this house. So I thought that I could bring you something, if you could do me another favor."

Nina laughed asking. "Thanks, but what's the favor?"

Mery smiled widely saying. "You know that I am dating that German guy right."

Nina looked at Mery confused nodding.

"Well, turns out the guy loves nature or something, and he asked me to go camping with him this weekend, and you know how I feel about bugs and so on, well anyway, so I told him yes, and he said that I should bring two friends with, another couple. SO can you please come with?" Mery asked smiling widely.

Nina looked at Mery confused saying. "I don't have a guy."

Mery smiled even wider. "This is were the favor gets even bigger, cant you take Jake with."

Nina looked at Mery as if she was crazy saying. "WHAT? You know that Jake is a creep."

Mery laughed saying. "His not a creep, he just really likes you, besides we talked about you maybe giving him a chance."

Nina thought about it for a second and then said. "Okay fine, but on one condition."

Mery looked at Nina nervously asking. "What?"

Nina smiled saying. "Since you have been nice enough to bring the food, why don't you cook it as well."

Mery laughed saying. "Okay fine, I'll play chef."

…xXx…

End Of Chapter 1

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Please let me know what you think of the first chapter of part three. I would really like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…xXx…

2 December 2006

Saturday

18:30

Mery had just finished with the food and Nina was watching television.

"I am done with your diner, madam." Mery said laughing.

Nina turned her gaze away from the television and to Mery. "Why thank you, my sweet servant."

Mery laughed saying. "Can I now please return to my tree hugging man?"

Nina stood up laughing. "Yeah you may go to see your tree lover."

Mery laughed and gave Nina a hug, Nina walked with Mery to the front door, Nina said goodbye and Mery went on her way.

Nina walked into the kitchen and looked at the food that Mery made, if there was one thing that Mery could do was cook.

'Nice' Nina thought to her self.

Nina walked over to the bath room, and went to take a bath, she undressed and climbed into the bath. Nina slowly let her head go bellow the water.

She loved being underwater, it reminded her of Shun'ty for some strange reason.

But as with all good memories bad ones follow, so Nina never thought of Shun'ty for too long.

2 December 2006

Saturday

20:00

Nina was in the kitchen, putting down the plates on the diner table.

She had just finished when she heard the door bell, she walked to the front door, and opened it.

"Hello angel, hmmm, something smells nice." Doctor Kent said holding his nose in the air.

Nina gave her father a hug, and let him into the house, when Doctor Kent saw the food he slightly smiled saying. "Tell Mery I said, thank you."

Nina sighed saying. "How did you know that she made it?"

Doctor Kent slightly laughed saying. "Well the chances of you stuffing a chicken are zero."

Nina laughed, her father knew that she would never stuff a chicken. She would rather order one.

2 December 2006

Saturday

22:00

Nina and Doctor Kent had just finished eating, and were now watching television and talking.

"So my darling, when are you going to get yourself a husband." Doctor Kent asked putting off the television.

Nina almost chocked on her coffee, and looked at her father shocked. "What?" She asked confused.

Doctor Kent smiled saying. "I want grand children you know."

Nina's eyes just went wider in shock. As she watched her fathers facial expressions he wasn't joking. "Um daddy, don't you think that's my choice?" Nina asked laughing nervously.

Doctor Kent smiles saying. "Well if I leave it up to you, I will never get a son in law."

Nina smiled saying. "You almost got a son in law."

Doctor Kent laughed at Nina's comment saying. "I would prefer one of the human race."

Nina slightly laughed asking. "Well would you prefer I marry Jake?"

Doctor Kent placed his index finger on his thin thinking. "Well he is a very smart boy, and he would treat you very well." He said smiling.

Nina sighed saying. "No way, his creepy."

Doctor Kent laughed as he stood up walking to the kitchen putting his coffee mug into the sink. Nina followed her father to the kitchen.

"Wow, look at the time, I better go my angel." Doctor Kent said hugging his daughter.

Nina nodded as she return the hug. Nina walked her father to the front door, and they said there good byes. After Doctor Kent went, Nina walked to the bed room, changing into her night clothes, she climbed into the bed, and laid her head down onto the pillow and started to think.

'Wonder why dad wants me to marry, shame his probably getting bored with me, hmmm wonder what's going to happen this weekend, shit I hope Jake says that he cant come with, I don't want to spend a weekend with him.' Nina thought laughing.

Nina closed her eyes, and slowly drifted into a deep sleep, that night she once more dreamed about Shun'ty, each night she would dream about him, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her mind.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 2

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Sorry for the shortness of Chapter two, but please don't hesitate to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…xXx…

3 December 2006

Sunday

10 am

Nina slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room, Nina looked on her clock.

"10 am." Nina said smiling.

She loved Sundays she could sleep as late as she wanted, with no work and it was the only day that she had time to clean her house.

Nina sat up and walked to the bath room, undressing and climbing into the shower, afterwards she continued back to her room, getting dressed and from there on continued to the kitchen. Making herself something to eat and some coffee.

She always took Sundays slow, she would stand up late, take a shower, eat, watch television and only later on start to clean the house.

Nina sat down by the diner table, in the kitchen, placing her plate and coffee down upon the table, she sat down and started to eat, while reading the news paper.

She had developed a habit of reading the news paper every day, the science fiction pages. Just with a small hope that perhaps there was a sighting of Shun'ty, she knew that the chances were extremely small, but it gave her hope.

"Once more no Shun'ty." Nina said in a low pitched voice, she placed the paper back down on the table, continuing with her breakfast.

3 December 2006

Sunday

14:00 (2pm)

Nina has finished with cleaning, and is on her way to meet Mery at the local mall in Somerset West. Nina had just climbed into her car, when she saw Jake's car stop in the parking way, just behind her car, blocking her from riding out.

Nina sighed as she climbed out of her car, walking towards Jake who was busy getting out of his car as well.

"Hey Jake, might I ask what you are doing here?" Nina asked smiling barely.

"Hey beautiful, I heard that there was a favor that you wanted to ask me." Jake said grinning widely.

Nina's facial expression changes as she realized what Jake was implying.

"Yes Jake, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to come with on a camping trip, this weekend with Mary and Dan." Nina said smiling falsely.

Jake walked up to Nina saying. "What do I get out of it?"

Nina sighed loudly saying. "What do you want?"

Jake smiled widely saying. "I will come with, if you come with me on a date."

Nina glared at Jake saying. "Fine, but only one date, and no funny business."

Jake laughed loudly asking. "How do you know me?"

Nina once more glared at Jake saying. "That's the problem, I know you."

Jake placed his hands on his chest, simulating 'heart broken'.

Nina just gave a small smile saying. "Ah shame, now get your car out of the way, so I can pull out."

Jake gave a naughty smile saying. "Nope, I think that you can spend the day with me."

Nina smiled misleadingly, making Jake think that she was excepting his over, but then Nina walked to Jake's car, opening the front door.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked confused.

Nina just turned around smiling widely. And then pushed the hand break back down making Jakes car ride back wards.

Nina walked to her car, laughing as Jake went running afterwards his car.

She got into the car, starting it and riding out of the parking way, watching as Jake attempts to jump into his car.

'Fuck I hope he gets ridden over.' Nina thought to her self.

Nina continued to the mall. When she got to the mall, she saw that Mery and Dan were already waiting for her outside.

She parked her car, and walked to Mery and Dan.

"Hey Girl." Mery said quickly hugging Nina.

"Hey, listen did you tell Jake about the weekend?" Nina asked glaring at Mery.

Mery looked at Nina confused saying. "Yes, but I didn't think that you would mind."

Nina's facial expression turned into a smile as she said. "No don't mind at all, actually it was moderately funny to watch him try and make me beg."

Mery started to laugh asking. "What did he make you do?"

Nina smiled saying. "Well I got a date with him, one or another time."

Mery and Nina disgusted the details, and Mery thought it was fucken funny.

As they continued trough the mall, they bought stuff for the camping trip, and went to see a movie.

3 December 2006

Sunday

19:00

Nina just arrived home and got out of her car, as Nina was walking up from the parking way to her front door, she got this strange feeling that something was following her. She quickly turned around, in a hope to see something, yet she saw nothing.

'"Girl you got paranoia." Nina said to herself nervously laughing.

She quickly got into her house, locking the front door. Not knowing why but feeling very scared and nervous, as if she was being followed.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 3

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Well there's chapter three for you guys, hope that you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…xXx…

4 December 2006

Monday

8:00 am

Nina just got to work, and for once was looking forward to seeing Jake, she wanted to know if he ever caught up with his car, considering that she lives on a mountain, his car could have continued going backwards for about 1 km, and then fell of the mountain.

Nina walked into the office, giving her card to the security guard, and then continuing to the elevator, as she reached the elevator she saw Jake approach her.

"Well good morning Jake." Nina said smiling widely.

Jake smiled back at Nina saying. "Thanks for giving me such a nice exercise."

Nina smiled asking. "I take it you got your car back?"

Jake slightly laughed saying. "Yes thank you for almost making me get a new one."

Nina started laughing uncontrollably and when she finally calmed downs she asked. "How on earth did you catch up with your car?"

Jake smiled saying. "There are many things that you don't know about me, don't worry one day you will know all of these things."

Nina sighed slightly she was sure that this would make Jake something similar to hate her but apparently it didn't.

Nina just smiled walking to the elevator and back up to her lab.

4 December 2006

Monday

17:00

Nina waked out of the lab, and back to her car, when she got out side, that horrible feeling came back, as if she was being watched once more, she quickly ran to her car, getting in and locking the door.

But when she got into the car, she saw an burglar pointing a gun straight at her head.

"Get OUT!" The man yelled.

Nina froze in shock as she saw the guy pointing at her.

"Didn't you hear me bitch, I said get OUT!" The man yelled once more.

Nina unlocked her door, and got out of the car, the man threw her down on the ground, pointing his gun at her saying. "Stay down."

Nina nodded and watched as the man opened the car door, but then she remembered that there was a photo in the car, of her mother, the only one that she had, of were Nina and her mother were together.

Before thinking Nina yelled. "Wait!"

The man turned around glaring at Nina asking. "Do you want to die bitch?"

Nina shook her head saying. "There is a photo in the car, of my mother cant you just please give that back to me and take the car."

The man smiled saying. "Where is the photo?"

Nina smiled nervously saying. "In the cabinet."

The man opened the cabinet taking out the photo asking. "Is this it?"

Nina nodded, but then watched as the man tore the photo in half, throwing it at Nina.

Before she could think things trough, she found herself jumping up and attacking the man.

5 December 2006

Tuesday

14:00 (2pm)

Nina slowly opened her eyes, looking around.

"Finally your awake, I was getting worried." Nina heard her father say.

Nina quickly turned her gaze to her father asking. "What happened?"

Doctor Kent shook his head saying. "Well I found you lying on the ground unconscious, and I saw that there was a man, he was attacked badly, I believe that you must have bumped your head."

Nina nodded saying. "Yes now I remember, I was mugged."

Doctor Kent nodded saying. "That explains it, you probably bumped your head while you were being mugged."

Nina just nodded in confusion not really understanding what happened.

5 December 2006

Tuesday

17:00 (5pm)

By now Nina was back at home, lying in her bed. Mery was there as well, since Mery thought that Nina might need some help.

"Are you sure that your okay?" Mery asking sticking her head into Nina's room.

Nina looked up at Mery saying. "Yes, thank you, I am fine."

Mery smiled saying. "Just checking."

Mery left the room, and went back to the kitchen, she was busy making Mery something to eat.

Nina rolled back over to her side thinking. 'I wish I knew what really happened, all I remember was were he told me to get out of the car.'

Mery slowly walked into the room, holding a plate and a cup of coffee. Mery placed the plate down upon the table smiling at Nina.

"Here, I made you some noodles and scrambled eggs." Mery said smiling.

Nina took the plate and started eating, she hadn't eaten in the last day.

"Slow down before you choke." Mery said laughing.

Nina stopped stuffing herself for a second looking up at Mery saying. "I'm hungry." And then Nina continued back with her eating.

Mery laughed nervously as she watched Nina continue.

5 December 2006

Tuesday

19:00 (7pm)

Nina and Mery had just finished watching a movie and were now talking about old times.

"So tell me why don't you like Jake, I think his rather cute." Mery asked Nina smiling.

Nina laughed at Mery's question answering. "Well I think his a creep."

Mery smiled stating. "Yeah he is a bit weird."

Nina laughed nodding.

"But then again, you dated a alien." Mery said smiling.

Nina smiled innocently saying. "Yup, but then again, that alien was cute."

Mery looked at Nina confused asking. "Are we talking about the same alien here?"

Nina smiled widely saying. "Love is blind."

"Do you want me to get you glasses?" Mery asked laughing.

"No thank you… I happen to have very good eyes." Nina stated.

As time went by and the two girls giggled and talked about guys, it came to 10 pm.

5 December 2006

Tuesday

22:00 (10pm)

"Well girl, we better go to bed, since we both have work tomorrow."

Nina nodded and the two continued to Nina's room, Nina had a extra bed, for when Mery always use to sleep over. The two girls climbed into bed, and fell asleep soon after.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 4

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Sadly I have to report that chapter 5 will be delayed, do to the fact that I hurt my hand, and now I am having trouble typing. But I will try to continue as soon as posable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…xXx…

8 December 2006

Friday

9:00 am

By now Nina was feeling a lot better.

"Are you almost done yet?' Mery asked, Nina.

Nina looked up at Mery, putting in her last peace of clothing. "Yup."

Mery smiled walking over to Nina saying. "Okay, now we just need to wait for Jake."

Nina sighed at the idea of spending a weekend with Jake. "Yeah, lets hope that he died along the way."

Mery slapped Nina on the back, laughing.

"Hey Babes, Jake is here." Mery heard Dan yell from the living room.

Mery smiles saying. "Talk about the devil." Mery walked out of the room, going to the front door.

Nina sighed picking up her bad, and taking it into the living room.

"You done?" Dan asked, looking at Nina.

Nina nodded, and Dan stood up putting off the television.

Nina watched as Mery walked into the living room, with a smiling ape, called Jake behind her.

"Hey Lovely…" Jake said as he walked to Nina.

Nina smiled slightly saying. "Morning, are u ready?"

Jake nodded saying. "Remember you still owe me a date for this."

Mery laughed saying. "She wouldn't miss it."

Dan, Jake, Mery and Nina walked out of the house, locking it, and they climbed into the car… They took Dan's kombi, since there was much more space.

…In the Car…

Nina had just fallen asleep on the back seat of the kombi.

"Ah look at the little angel sleeping." Jake said grinning.

Mery laughed saying. "Why don't you give her a kiss on the cheek."

Dan laughed saying. "Yeah, just make sure she doesn't wake up."

Jake smiled evilly saying. "I think I just might."

Mery and Dan laughed, as Jake bended down to Kiss Nina on the cheek.

….Meanwhile…

In Nina's dream.

She was back on the Yautja ship, and Shun'ty was there with her. They were holding hands, and laughing about silly things, Nina looked into Shun'ty's eyes, seen that beautiful amber eyes, making her knees weak.

Jake slowly and softly kisses Nina on the cheek. Nina jumped up with shock, grabbing Jake by the throat, strangling the life out of him.

Jake looked at Nina in shock, for a second he could swear that her eyes, were gold.

Nina realized what she was doing and dropped Jake from her grip.

She looked angrily at Jake, watching as Mery started to laugh like crazy.

Nina sat back down on the car chair, glaring at Jake. "Don't bother me while I sleep." Nina said angrily.

Jake nodded, a bit white in his face saying. "Memo taken."

Mery and Dan just continued to laugh.

Nina laid her head back down, hoping to be able to fall asleep again and dream about Shun'ty.

"Fucking idiot." Nina softly muttered to herself.

Nina closed her eyes, and after 10 minutes was fast asleep again.

"Wake up Girl, we are here." Nina heard Mery say.

Nina slowly lifted her head, from the car seat looking out the window.

She saw a loge, it was surrounded by woods, probably Dan's favorite place in the world. There was a river close to the loge that flowed from a waterfall, that you could just barely see from behind the trees.

Nina stood up and climbed out of the car. "Nice." She said smiling.

Dan nodded saying. "Yes I love this place, and I think that you three will like it here as well."

Mery smiled looking at the loge asking. "Is there a television?"

Dan smiled saying. "Nope, and no cell phones ether."

Mery looked at Dan sadly, taking her cell phone out of her handbag, 'no reception'

Nina smiles saying. "Shame Mery, this must really be horrible for you."

Mery nodded, looking like she was about to cry."

Jake laughed at Mery, walking over to the river, he placed his hand in the water saying. "This is perfect for skinny dipping, wouldn't you say Nina?"

Nina glared at Jake saying. "Nope sorry, don't skinny dip, with ass holes."

Mery laughed at Nina's comment saying. "Be nice."

Nina smiled bitchy walking over to the loge.

Dan took out his keys, and unlocked the loge, Nina walked inside looking around.

The place was beautiful, there was a fire place, and the whole loge was made out of wood. The kitchen was a bit old fashioned. But noting too bad.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 5

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Sorry that this chapter took so very long, and that its so very short, lol, just didn't want you guys to wait for too long, but chapter 6 shall be up shortly. I hope. Lol

Hope the chapter wasn't too bad, and that you still want to see chapter 6.

But for now, I shall go and well do the other things that I have to do…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…xXx…

8 December 2006

Friday

17:00 (5pm)

"So Girl, what do you think of the place?" Mery asked Nina who was busy making a spear with her pocket knife and a peace of wood.

Nina looked up at Mery smiling. "I love it, how about you?" Nina asked Mery.

Mery stopped painting her nails for a second saying. "Well, let me see, there are no cell phones, no television, hmmm, I think were back to the stone age."

"I take it you don't like it?" Nina asked laughing.

Mery nodded saying. "I would prefer to be in Paris in a hotel."

Nina slightly giggled at Mery's comment.

"Where is Dan?" Mery asked sighing.

"I think that the guys went to get fire wood or something." Nina said.

Mery sighed once more saying. "See stone age…"

8 December 2006

Friday

18:00 (6 pm)

Dan and Jake were busy making the fire, while Mery was busy making the food, and Nina well she went out to explore on her own.

Nina was bust walking trough the woods, with her new made spear.

'Hmmm I wonder what I am going to find here.' Nina thought to her self.

Nina continued deeper into the woods until she saw something that caught her eye.

A panther, a pitch black panther. Nina slowly backed away, knowing that if the cat sees her that she will be dead for sure.

'No one told me that this place has huge cats.' Nina thought to her self, as she started to sweat.

The panther lifted up its nose, smelling something, he quickly turned its head towards Nina, telling out a huge roar. Nina jumped up in shock as she heard him roar.

He leaped out of the tree and straight at Nina.

Before Nina thought she grabbed both ends of her spear blocking the panthers leap.

She threw him away from her with the spear, and started running, but she didn't get very far.

About a meter away from the panther, Nina tripped over a peace of wood lying on the ground. The panther stood up roaring and then leaped towards Nina.

Nina quickly moved out of the way, dogging the panthers attack, and saving her own life in the process.

Nina quickly got up, grabbing her spear off from the ground. The panther turned around, and jumped at Nina again.

Nina tried to drive the spear trough the panther, but the spear broke, and the panther landed on top of Nina.

The panther roared in her face, Nina started in the panthers eyes, seeing her own life flash before her eyes.

'Oh crap I am dead' She thought to her self, as the panther opened his mouth, showing its sharp teeth.

Then suddenly the panther fell down roaring widely. Nina jumped up not think twice at the chance that she was given. But then the noticed that the panther had a long spear driven trough it.

"What the fuck?" Nina said out loudly.

"Hello Nina…" She heard a deep voice said from behind her.

Nina quickly turned around, looking at the one person that has been haunting her dreams.

"S-Shun'ty…" Nina said mumbling.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 6

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Yeah, yeah I know that this chapter is very short, but I just wanted to give you a taste of the story, since I am taking so very long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just want to apologies for the Lisa, in the previous chapter, I was half asleep when I wrote that chapter, but I reposted the chapter and sorry if I caused any confusion.

…xXx…

Nina looked Shun'ty straight in the eyes, his beautiful eyes.

Shun'ty nodded at Nina, proving to her that he wasn't just in her imagination.

"W-what are you doing here?" Nina managed to mumble out of her shattering voice.

"Came back for you." Shun'ty said, Nina could hear as he formed a while with in his helmet.

Nina smiled lightly, but then Shun'ty watched as she fell flat down on the ground, fainting.

8 December 2006

Friday

22:00 (10pm)

Nina slowly opened her eyes, feeling as someone laid their fingers on her cheek.

Nina started to get vision, and then saw that it was only Mery.

"Hey hunny you are finally awake." Mery said smiling.

"What happened?" Nina asked confused.

Dan walked up to Nina followed by Jake.

Jake smiled at Nina saying. "I went searching for you, and then found you a couple of feet away from the camp."

Nina looked at Jake confused, she remembered were she had walked and it was much further than a couple of feet, Nina slowly started to remember what had happened.

And jumped up in shock yelling. "SHUN"TY"

Dan looked at Nina confused while Jake got a frightened look on his face, he remembered very well who Shun'ty was.

"Hunny, you probably dreamed, lie back down, get some more rest, we can talk about this tomorrow."

Dan looked at Mery confused asking her. "Who is Shun'ty?"

Mery gulped quickly saying. "It's a old friend of Nina's."

Nina quickly grabbed her mouth, but then said. "Um, yeah I dreamed he was in a car accident."

Dan nodded saying. "You poor thing, go back to bed, I am sure Jake wont mind taking care of you."

Jake shook his head saying. "Not at all."

Nina glared at Jake saying. "No thank you, I will lie back down, but that man doesn't come near me."

Mery smiled saying. "See she is already feeling better."

Nina hissed at Mery, turning her back to Dan, Mery and Jake, putting the pillow over her head.

9 December 2006

Saturday

08:00

Nina stood up from her bed, stretching out…

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Nina heard Mery wisped to her.

Nina looked at Mery confused, but then realized what she was talking about. "Well, I saw Shun'ty he saved my life."

Mery laughed asking. "Girl, are you feeling okay?"

Nina glared at Mery saying. "I didn't imagine it, he is here."

Mery smiled saying. "I think that you should go back to bed."

Nina sighed saying. "Forget it, okay."

Mery laughed slightly, but then Nina just stood up, and walked away, towards the kitchen. She got herself some breakfast. (cereal) And went to go sit outside.

"Morning beautiful." Nina heard Jake say as she walked out side.

Nina just ignored Jake, and walked to the tree, sitting down, starting to eat her breakfast.

Dan laughed at Jake's sad attempt to charm Nina. Not that he would ever give up, lets face it this man is as stupid as they come.

'I cant believe that Mery doesn't believe me, I mean I would never lie about something like this.' Nina thought to herself.

'Wait a second, what the hell is Shun'ty doing her?' Nina thought, and then started to panic.

Nina jumped up and looked around, trying to see Shun'ty, but then she remembered that even if he was near she wouldn't be able to see him, because he can cloak.

"Fuck." Nina whispered softly.

"What was that you said?" Jake asked Nina confused.

"I wasn't talking to you." Nina replied angrily.

Jake shook his head in confusion asking "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Nina grinned saying. "No, I am just not in the mood for one of your idiotic comments today."

Dan started laughing at Nina's reply.

Nina walked over to the woods, looking around. If Shun'ty was here she would find him.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 7

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

…xXx…

9 December 2006

Saturday

13:00 (1pm)

Nina has been searching for Shun'ty for the last 5 hours, but yet no sight of him anywhere, she had begun to believe that she imagined herself.

'Did I imagine myself, I mean did I really see him?' Nina thought to her self.

She started to walk back to the camp.

9 December 2006

Saturday

13:30

Nina walked into the cabin and saw that Jake, Dan and Mery were playing some board game.

Nina walked over to them, watching at Jake stood up walking towards her.

"Hey, where were you? I was getting worried." Jake said with a concerned voice.

Nina smiled saying. "I walked around for a bit."

"So what are you guys doing?" Nina asked smiling.

Mery smiled saying. "She are playing monopoly."

Dan laughed saying. "Mery is winning she has got almost all the money."

Nina grinned walking over to the board game, watching the stakes. Mery really did have almost all the money, she had hotels on almost every one of her properties.

Nina watched as they finished the game, and then the next round she played with. The day went past quite quick.

9 December 2006

Saturday

20:00 (8 pm)

The sun had just went down, and Nina and Mery were lying on the beds laughing at each others comments and sharing stories, like two young teenagers.

"Where is Dan and Jake?" Nina asked.

Mery thought for a while and then said. "I think that they went to check out a path or something, that Dan walked when he was young, Dan wants us to walk that tomorrow.

Meanwhile

Dan and Jake were walking trough a very strange path, it lead to a waterfall, about a kilometer from the camp, Dan and Jake cleared out the trees that were blocking the path, so that it was walk able the next day.

"So Dan, do you think that Nina likes me?" Jake asked grinning.

Dan laughed saying. "Yeah, I think that she would love to cut you into bits."

Jake smiled saying. "That not what I meant and you know it, come on answer."

Dan smiled saying. "Yeah I think that someday she might she you as more than target practice."

Jake just laughed at Dan's comment, knowing that Dan was right, Nina would love to cut him.

"Might I ask you a Question?" Dan asked while cutting off a peace of tree from the path.

Jake nodded and Dan asked. "Why is it that you like Nina so very much?"

Jake thought for a while. "I don't really know, she is the one woman, that no matter what I do, still doesn't want me, she is a really good challenge."

Dan laughed asking. "And if you ever get her, what then will you leave her?"

Jake thought for a while again and then said. "No, because if I left her, I would probably get cut into little bits and get sold on Ebay."

Dan and Jake continued to cut off the trees, until the were about 20 meters away from the camp.

Jake jumped up in fright as he heard a large noise come from behind him.

"What was that?" Jake asked in shock.

Dan looked around but saw nothing. "I don't know."

Jake looked around as well, but nether saw anything.

Jake and Dan continued back to the camp, when Jake felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 8

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Well what is too happen next? Well that up to you… he, he…. Here is the catch, you guys get to pick what happens next, When you review to this chapter, tell me how you want Jake to die, and whether you want Dan to die as well.

But please review quick, because I cant continue the story unless I know what to write.

Use you imagination on this one guys, because its all up to you, I will take each one of you ideas, and put it in some way in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your reviews, its pretty clean on what you guys want, lol, so I hope that I don't disappoint you guys.

Chapter 9

Saturday

20:15 (8:15 pm)

Dan and Jake continued to cut off the trees, until the were about 20 meters away from the camp.

Jake jumped up in fright as he heard a large noise come from behind him.

"What was that?" Jake asked in shock.

Dan looked around but saw nothing. "I don't know."

Jake looked around as well, but nether saw anything.

Jake and Dan continued back to the camp, when Jake felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

(That part is from chapter 8)

Jake froze and slowly turned around, looking straight at a huge figure with yellowish eyes, staring down at him, Jake gulped as the figure's grip on his shoulder started to tighten.

Dan turned around, as he heard Jake call his name, when Dan turned around, the dark figure was holding Jake high in the air, the figure was choking Jake.

Dan ran to Jake's rescue, but couldn't even come close. The dark figure grabbed Dan by the arm, and threw him like a rag doll against a tree, Dan slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"P-please Shun'ty d-don't kill m-me" Jake managed to say.

Shun'ty glared at Jake saying. "Filthy ooman, you have no right to ask me anything."

Shun'ty lifted Jake higher into the air, making his grip tighter, Jake's throat started to give in under the pressure. Shun'ty watched as Jake's neck started to snap slowly, as Shun'ty was crushing his bones.

"You will never have Nina" Shun'ty said giving the final blow with his shoulder cannon, blowing Jakes head into little peaces.

Shun'ty threw Jakes lifeless body to the ground, like a peace of garbage, and continued walking to Dan. He looked down at the helpless ooman, this ooman did nothing wrong towards him, so he didn't have any reason to harm this ooman, and the ooman appeared to be a friend of his mate.

Shun'ty walked straight past Dan, and continued walking towards the camp.

…xXx…

Back at the Camp

"Where is Dan and Jake, they are taking really long now." Mery said a bit worried.

"Calm down, I am sure they are just fine, besides the longer that Jake stays away from me, the happier I would be." Nina said laughing.

"I don't get you, a handsome man is crazy about you, and all you can do is think of ways to get rid of him." Mery said looking at Nina confused.

"You never get me." Nina said walking towards the window, checking if the guys were back yet.

Nina was still looking out into the dark forest when she felt this strange feeling inside of her, it was like her blood was boiling, like her hearing was going 17 times louder, her eyes started to burn, and her vision started to blur, like there was blood over her eyes, everything went a strange red color.

Mery saw Nina starting to stumble, and then fall down to the ground, she ran to Nina, panicking.

"Nina, Nina are you okay." Mery asked nervous.

Mery slapped Nina on the cheek, trying to wake her up, but nothing happened.

By that time Nina was already gone.

Mery started to panic really badly now, she didn't know were Dan and Jake were, and Nina had just passed out.

Mery was still busy trying to wake Nina up, when she heard a loud noise on the roof, she jumped up thinking that it might have been lighting.

Mery turned around, wanting to walk to the window, when she saw Shun'ty.

She fell to the ground in shock. Trying to crawl away.

Shun'ty walked towards her, not even noticing that Nina was passed out.

He picked Mery up by the arm, not knowing that he was hurting her, making her scream in pain, yelling for help, Shun'ty started to panic as the ooman was going on madly.

He dropped her back to the ground, and watched as she was about to start and run, but then she stopped in her tracts, looking straight past Shun'ty and at something else, something that shocked her even more than the sight of seeing Shun'ty.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 9

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Well hope that you guys liked this chapter, I know that it took me very long to update, but hopefully the next one wont take that long. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

9 December 2006

Saturday

20:45 (8:45pm)

Last Chapter

Mery was still busy trying to wake Nina up, when she heard a loud noise on the roof, she jumped up thinking that it might have been lighting.

Mery turned around, wanting to walk to the window, when she saw Shun'ty.

She fell to the ground in shock. Trying to crawl away.

Shun'ty walked towards her, not even noticing that Nina was passed out.

He picked Mery up by the arm, not knowing that he was hurting her, making her scream in pain, yelling for help, Shun'ty started to panic as the ooman was going on madly.

He dropped her back to the ground, and watched as she was about to start and run, but then she stopped in her tracts, looking straight past Shun'ty and at something else, something that shocked her even more than the sight of seeing Shun'ty.

…xXx…

Mery continued looking straight past Shun'ty in shock, Shun'ty noticed the shock in her eyes, but she wasn't even looking at him. Shun'ty turned around trying to see what she was looking at.

As he turned around he froze just as Mery did, he was looking straight at Nina, she was standing straight up, her eyes were blood red, and blood was flowing down from them, looking like she was crying, she was breathing deeply, her back was arched and her hand where in a claw position.

Shun'ty took a step forward to Nina, saying "Hello Nina."

Nina turned her gaze away from Mery looking straight at Shun'ty but she were looking at him as an enemy as a threat something that she wanted to attack.

"Shun'ty." Nina said in a low screeched voice.

Mery slowly backed away asking Nina. "Are you okay girl?"

Nina quickly turned her head to Mery, she opened her mouth showing her newly grown fangs, her teeth has moved and she now had fangs like a wolf. Nina roared at Mery saying. "RUN!!!"

When Mery heard this, she jumped up and ran. Shun'ty looked at Nina confused.

"Calm down." Shun'ty said to Nina.

Nina turned her head back to Shun'ty showing her teeth even more now. "Leave!!!" She yelled at him.

Shun'ty laughed slightly asking her. "Do you think that I am scared of you?"

Nina didn't find this very funny, she jumped up and scratched him on his helmet, breaking straight trough the helmet, leaving a small mark on his face, his green blood just barely spread from the wound.

Shun'ty stumbled back, as his helmet fell down to the ground. "WTF?" Shun'ty said to him self. (ps: WTF what the fuck)

Nina smiled slightly saying. "Leave."

Shun'ty snapped out of his surprise and took a step towards Nina. "Calm down." He said once more.

Nina attempted another attack on the Yautja, but this time Shun'ty saw it coming and he dodged just in time. Nina quickly spun around, and clawed him in his back, then doing a cart weal to the other side of the room.

Shun'ty stumbled back, as he felt his blood run down his back, he just didn't have the heart to attack his mate. "Nina what is going on with you?" Shun'ty asked confused.

Nina slightly laughed saying. "Are you too weak to attack me?"

Shun'ty just stood still not answering her question, for he knew that she knew why he wasn't attacking her.

Nina ran at him again, Shun'ty thought that she was going to make a blow to his face, so he dodged, but that wasn't Nina's plan, she watched as he dodged, and gave him a hard blow to his stomach, that would kill any normal ooman.

Shun'ty fell to the ground roaring in pain. Nina leaped at him, pinning him down on the ground, she started to scratch him over and over.

Shun'ty roared in pain, as he couldn't get up.

Nina continued scratching him.

But then something pulled Nina back, another Yautja pulled her back, hitting her hard on the yaw making her pass out with one shot.

"You stupid fool." The Yautja said.

"Thanks Thai-guan." Shun'ty said getting up painfully.

Thai-guan was a light predator, and one of their handpicked warriors, Thai-guan was known for killing male Yautja with one blow.

Thai-guan walked towards the now unconscious Nina picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder, saying. "Looks like the experiment worked."

…xXx…

End of Chapter 10

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

Hope you like this chapter, and Thai-guan, hope you like yourself. He he


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

9 December 2006

Saturday

21:00 (9pm)

…xXx…

Shun'ty looked at Thai-guan confused asking her. "Experiment?"

Thai-guan looked at Shun'ty slightly laughing. "You didn't know…?"

Shun'ty glared at Thai-guan asking once more. "What experiment?"

Thai-guan smiled at Shun'ty asking. "Why do you think we came all this way to fetch your mate?"

Shun'ty looked Thai-guan in the eyes saying. "Because it was reported that Py'thyna did something to Nina."

Thai-guan smiled saying. "Well that what I said, looks like the experiment worked, Py'thyna did an experiment on Nina."

Shun'ty roared at Thai-guan asking her. "What precisely did he do to her?"

Thai-guan slightly smiled saying. "He mixed blood and DNA cells into her."

Shun'ty roared out of madness asking. "What kind of race."

Thai-guan thought for a while then said. "Don't you mean races, he mixed four races into her blood, I think it was the Xeno, Bredany's, Yautja and then her own the ooman."

Shun'ty started at Thai-guan in shock, how could Py'thyna do such a thing to Nina, and more important how did Nina survive all the mixed DNA.

Thai-guan smiled at Shun'ty saying. "Calm down, she doesn't look like her body will reject the DNA, she should be just fine, when we are on the ship, I will check her out."

Shun'ty laughed slightly saying. "Thai-guan you aren't touching my mate."

Thai-guan laughed loudly saying. "Don't worry, I wont steal her, I prefer my own race, don't know what you see in these dreadful oomans anyway, besides I am the only medic here."

Shun'ty nodded, and they continued out of the camp, as they were walking trough the woods, Thai-guan heard a noise, she turned to Shun'ty saying. "Take the ooman."

Thai-guan handed Nina to Shun'ty and slowly bended down, trying to see from where the noise came.

Thai-guan heard a noise again, and slowly got out her spear, she then jumped into the forest.

Thai-guan fell into a couple of bamboo bushes, and landed on top of an ooman, she pinned the ooman down to the ground, roaring at him, Shun'ty came leaping afterwards.

"This is one of my mates ooman friends." Shun'ty said to Thai-guan.

Thai-guan smiled at Shun'ty picking up the ooman, the ooman was Dan.

Dan looked up at the Yautja with fear in his eyes.

Thai-guan leaned forward towards the ooman softly saying. (Thai-guan was one of the few Yautja that could speak English very well.) "Are you scared of me."

Dan started to panic as he felt the vibrations of her voice.

Thai-guan slowly let out her wrist blade, dropping her spear on the ground, she took her free hand and her claws down the oomans face softly saying. "Don't be scared it will all be over soon."

Dan slightly got a smile on his face, Thai-guan gave a soft laugh, and then pushed her wrist blade into his stomach, making him fall down before her.

Thai-guan laughed as Shun'ty watched in horror. As Dan fell before her, she placed her left foot on his head, pushing down, breaking his skull.

"Not a worthy trophy" Thai-guan said laughing.

Shun'ty glared at Thai-guan asking her. "Why did you do that? I said that was one of my mated friends."

Thai-guan smiled saying. "Well your pet is coming with us, so there is no point in leaving loose peaces behind."

…xXx…

End of Chapter 11

Much Love

DalouA Drakeheart

I know this chapter is really short, but I am trying to get as much chapters in as possible. :P


End file.
